Pachalophin
Pachalophin are Bird Wyvern-like Herbivores. Physiology Pachalophin are Bird Wyvern-like Herbivores and look just like their smaller counterparts, Micachalophin. Pachalophin however are larger, slightly bulkier and their crown-like crest has developed into a complete dome. The top of the body is still orange with the crest being cream and the bottom of the body is a dark orange or brown. Behavior Pachalophin are aggressive and will often fight other monsters to protect their herd which will often include Micachalophin, but sometimes can include other Herbivores like Rhenoplos or Aptonoth. They are very aggressive towards anything that can hurt them so they often attack Hunters, even when they got their weapon sheathed, and other monsters. They are however capable of sensing danger and if any monster to big for them to handle comes along they will run away together with their herd. Cutscenes * Location: Sunken Hollow * Synopsis: As the Hunter enters Area 8 they notice a bunch of Jaggi and Jaggia attacking a bunch of Rhenoplos and Micachalophin. The Herbivores start to cluster together as the small Theropod Bird Wyverns start to get in closer. As one jumps at the Herbivores it gets launched away by a Pachalophin. The Pachalophin roars at the Bird Wyverns and they all start to run away and the Herbivores spread out again. As they run away the Pachalophin notices the Hunter and it roars at them as the hunt begins. Abilities Pachalophin retain the same body structure as Micachalophin and thus share similar movements. They also have similar attacks to Micachalophin but they have a much larger arsenal of attacks and are even capable of causing the Mudded status effect by digging mud out of the ground and throwing it at the hunter. Rage and Tired States * Rage State: When entering Rage mode Pachalophin will paw at the ground like a bull and during the entirety of the rage mode it will puff out smoke. * Tired State: When tired Pachalophin will drool. Frenzy, Apex and Hyper There have been sightings of Frenzied Pachalophin, but no sightings of Apex Pachalophin and their have been sightings of Hyper Pachalophin but they are so rare it is unknown what is truly different about them. Frenzied Pachalophin will often be alone seeing as their herd has left them, scared of the now aggressive to anything Great Headbutting Wyvern. These Pachalophin will charge a lot more and faster. Mounts Pachalophin has the same mount as Velocidrome, Great Jaggi and the other Theropod Bird Wyverns. In-Game Description WIP Ecology Taxonomy * Order: Ornithischia * Suborder: Marginocephalia * Family: Pachalophin Being part of the Herbivore classification means that they don't have any very close relatives. They are however distantly related to Rhenoplos. Habitat Range Pachalophin appear in the Verdant Hills, Old Jungle, Jungle, Great Forest, Misty Peaks, Ancestral Steppe, Sunken Hollow, Primal Forest, Everwood, Jurassic Frontier and Ruined Ridge in the Old World. In the New World they appear in the Flooded Forest and Deserted Island and in the Ancient Outback in the Belurius Region. Ecological Niche Pachalophin are at the bottom of the food chain together with their younger counterparts, Micachalophin, and other Herbivores. They are the adults and are thus bigger and bulkier and are now capable of defending themselves against monsters like Seltas and Great Jaggi. They still fall prey to monsters like Rathian, Rathalos, Tigrex and Nargacuga. Solmaron, Tirraukronus and Deviljho still like to prey on them seeing as they are large and easy to take down. Biological Adaptions Being Herbivores means that Pachalophin aren't the most powerful of monsters and as such have not got many biological adaptions. Their skin is harder than their younger counterparts so they can resist more punishment and their crest has developed into a full dome that is very hard and capable of causing a large amount of damage to small monsters and allow it to fight off monsters of similar size and strength like Great Jaggi. They are also bulkier compared to monsters like Velocidrome and Great Jaggi. Behavior Pachalophin are aggressive Herbivores that will try to protect their herd from predators like Great Jaggi and Velocidrome. This herd consists mostly of Micachalophin but might also include Rhenoplos and Aptonoth. They are docile whenever there isn't anything around that could hurt them or their herd. Attacks Low Rank Calm * Roar: Pachalophin will roar in the same way as the Theropod Bird Wyverns. * Tail Whip: Pachalophin will whip its tail at you which can knock you away. * Headbutt: Pachalophin will run towards you and headbutt you which can cause Stun. * Hipcheck: Pachalophin will try to hipcheck you which can knock you away. Enraged * Minion Call: Pachalophin will roar just like the normal roar but it will sound differently and after a bit of time a random amount of Micachalophin will come into the area. This amount can be two to four. * Headbutt Charge: Pachalophin will begin by taunting and pawing at the ground. After this it will begin charging you and it will start to increase in speed continuously until it's at maximum speed or has missed the Hunter. If he runs into you, you will get send flying away and cause Stun once you land. High Rank Calm * Sideways Ram: Pachalophin will run towards you sideways and try to ram you with its own body which can send you flying and cause Stun once you land. * Rock Throw: Pachalophin will put its head into the ground and then lift it up to throw a rock at you which can cause Stun if it hits you. Enraged * Headbutt Uppercut: Pachalophin will do a headbutt upwards which can send you flying into the air and cause Stun once you land. * Mud Throw: Pachalophin will put its head into the ground and then throw a large amount of mud at you which can cause Mudded. G-Rank Calm * Sideways Headbutt: Pachalophin will begin with doing the Sideways Ram but once it reaches you it will do a headbutt which can send you flying and cause Stun once you land. Enraged * Teamwork Attack: Pachalophin will headbutt a Micachalophin towards you which will try to hit you like a missile. This attack can send you flying and cause Stun once you land if the Micachalophin gets launched into you. Breakable Parts * Crest: Crest will be broken. Category:Monster Creation Category:Herbivore